Locker Love
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: When Korra heard Mako said that he didn't like her the same way she was truly heartbroken. But when Korra takes the wrong turn and comes in the boy's pro bending locker room and see's Mako. Things get sexual. *MAKORRA* This is rated M for: Sexual contract! *Takes place around ep 5*


The Fire Ferrets have once again won the match.

"Wow. We were really heated out there" Mako said.

"Yeah" Korra agreed. Korra walked by Mako. She was blushing.

"So I um. Why don't we spend some time together?" Korra asked.

"Were already spending time together" Mako said while confused.

"I mean out of the Gym" Korra said while smiling.

"I don't know. Asami and I are… but Korra cut him off.

"Look I really like you and I think we were met for each other" Korra said as she turn her back around while embarrassed.

"Korra. I'm sorry but I just don't feel the same way about you" Mako lied. He did like her but he didn't want to say it in front of Asami or Bolin.

"Just forget I said anything" Korra said while sad. She looked at him very sad. She had feelings for him. And that was truly heartbroken indeed. Korra was walking to the girl's locker room when she made the wrong turn and went to the boy's locker room. She locked the door.

"Um Korra" Mako said as he blush. Korra turn around and saw Mako without a shirt on. He was only in his unzipped pants.

"OMG!. I'm sorry Mako. I thought this was the girl's locker room. I'm sorry" Korra said about to leave when Mako grabbed her arm.

"Korra we need to talk. It's about what I said that I didn't have feelings for you. Well it's a lie" Mako said.

"Ha! That's a very funny joke! I know that's not true. You like Asami. She's pretty and rich and I know you like her. So stop this joke ok?" Korra asked.

"Look at me! Do I look like I'm joking?" Mako asked with a very serious look on his face. Korra looked up and saw him very serious. Mako was looking down at her lips. He bend down and took her lips with his. Korra was shocked as she push him away.

"Are you crazy? Your dating Asami! Now you're going to hurt her! What the hell is wrong with you?" Korra asked while angry.

"I don't care! To hell with Asami!" Mako yelled. Korra stop being angry and grabbed him and kissed his lips. Mako closed his eyes as he kissed back. The kiss deepened as they continued to kiss. Korra had push Mako softly to the floor. Mako was shocked as Korra was smiling. She got on top of him and bend down and was kissing his lips. Korra stop kissing him as she looked right at him with love.

"Mako. I…. I love you" Korra said as she smiled. This was Korra's first kiss. And she had it with her crush Mako. She didn't know if Mako loved her too. She thought he loved Asami. Mako smiled.

"You're the first girl who's ever said they love me. I was dating Asami but she never said that to me. And this was my first kiss" Mako said. Korra gasp.

"Your first kiss? But I thought you and Asami kissed" Korra said while confused.

"I kissed her cheek. But I didn't kiss her lips. But I only want to kiss you I know that for sure" Mako said as she sat up and kissed her lips. Korra kissed back and wrapped her arms around his waist. They kissed and kissed. They were truly in love. So truly in love. It was truly wonderful. The couple both tongue kiss. Korra felt Mako's tongue tough her tongue.

"Ma… Mako…" Korra said as she blushed. Mako took her ponytail out as she now wore her hair down. Mako was about to take her pro bending outfit off when Korra stop him.

"Wait! What if there are people coming to the locker?" Korra asked while worried.

"Were the only ones here. So don't need to worry" Mako said he continued to take off her pro bending outfit. He unzipped the top. Mako saw her bra. He pulled it down as he saw her breasts. Korra saw him staring at her breasts. She covered them with her arms.

"Please don't cover them. There beautiful" Mako said as he put one of her nipples in his mouth as began to nipple and suck on it. Korra gave a soft moan. He moved to her other nipple and was licking on it. Korra moan once again. Mako took her pro bending outfit off. He took her bra and panties off. She was naked right in front of him. And she never been naked in front of somebody before. But she only wants to be naked around him.

"You're so beautiful Korra" Mako said as he took off his own pants.

"And you're so handsome" Korra smiled. Mako smiled back. Korra wanted to make love to him. They were alone. And this was perfect.

"Mako I want to… but Mako cut her off because he knew what she was going to say.

"Make love?" Mako asked and smiled.

"Yes. Can we?" Korra asked. She wanted to make love to him so very badly. Mako nodded. Korra took a hold of his boxers. She wanted him to take them off since they were going to make love to each other. Mako took off his boxers. He was naked as she was. She turn around while blushing. She never seen a guy naked before. But she turn to face him.

"Mako.." Korra said while blushing. Mako push her to the wall. As he began to kiss her. Her lips, her breasts and everywhere. Korra kissed his lips. He kissed back. As they were still kissing each other. But they both wanted to make love now. They were both ready now. Korra lay down on the floor. Mako got on top of her.

"Are you sure about this? This may hurt a little" Mako said worried.

"I don't care if it hurts a little. I want to do this with the one I love. And that is you" Korra said as she kissed him. Mako smiled and kissed back. They both got closer and closer as Mako began thrusting into her. He thrust even faster. But it hurt Korra so he stopped.

"Are you ok?" Mako asked.

"I'm fine. It just hurts a little. Please get going" Korra begged as Mako began to thrust again. He stop and looked at her now lover.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to say this. But I love you Korra. I don't want Asami. I only want you. Your my lover now and I'm your lover" Mako.

"Mako.." Korra said.

"I'm yours and your mine " Mako said as he smiled with love.

"Oh Mako…" Korra said as she cried with happiness. She hugged him so very happy. So very happy indeed. They both looked into each other's eyes as their lips toughed. They both got there clothes back on. But they were still kissing each other.

"Does this mean I'm your girlfriend and your my boyfriend now?"Korra asked.

"Yes. Yes it does. I'm going to breakup with Asami. Because I love you with all my heart" Mako said.

'I love you with all my heart too Mako" Korra said as she kissed his lips. Mako kissed back. They both kissed one last time and they both went back home. Morning came and Mako had broken up with Asami. Asami took it pretty hard but she said it was fine. And Korra and Mako are now a couple.

THE END


End file.
